


Age Of Love

by hechanrlyna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, Love, Multi, Rivaille x OC, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hechanrlyna/pseuds/hechanrlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinta adalah sebuah perasaan yang tidak ada seorangpun bisa mengetahui kapan datangnya, bahkan sang pemilik perasaan sekalipun.<br/>Kata orang benci dan cinta bedanya cuma setipis rambut.</p><p>" Cinta itu tak mengenal usia ..tapi.. Cinta itu bisa mengenal rasa."</p><p> </p><p>- AGE OF LOVE -</p><p>Seorang trainee berumur jagung di kirim untuk melindungiku .<br/>Aku yang mendapat julukan orang terkuat ini !<br/>Mimpi apa aku semalam ?<br/>Terlalu muda , kelakuan menyebalkan, trainee terbaik apanya...<br/>Ckck .. aku rasa Erwin sudah gila , mengirim gadis aneh itu untuk melindungiku <br/>~ Rivaille ( 34 tahun ) ~</p><p>Aku bekerja keras menjadi terbaik di angkatanku.<br/>Harus mendapat tugas menjaga pria berbadan cebol, yang sifatnya menyebalkan itu.<br/>Neraka di depan mata.<br/>Mana pria itu ' clean freak ' abis ..<br/>Gila...!, dia kira aku cleaning service , di suruh bersihin ruangan 3x sehari.<br/>Arg.. cebol sialan !.<br/>~ Hikari Estelle ( 17 tahun ) ~</p><p> </p><p>( * ^ * )/l</p><p>Berhati - hatilah ketika kau membenci seseorang.<br/>Karena kau tak akan pernah tau, dalam kebencian itu terselubung perasaan cinta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cidera Rivaille

**Author's Note:**

> Sebelum membaca fanfic ini ada baiknya menonton anime shingeki no kyojin dulu agar tidak bingung.
> 
> Ini Fanfic pertama saya, apabila ada kekurangan mohon maaf sebesar -besarnya.
> 
> thanks 
> 
> ( * ^ * )/l

****

 

**Title : AGE OF LOVE**

**Author : He-chanrlyna  
Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime ( Shingeki No Kyojin )**

**Main cast :  
Rivaille Levi , Hikari Estelle (OC) , Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman**

**Rating : PG-17**

**Genre : Romance , Humor**

  
_Cinta memang gila. Kadang tidak mau kompromi dengan logika sehat, kala ia datang menyapa.  
Tak peduli, di tolak atau di cibir, anjing mengonggong kafilah berlalu.  
Mungkin begitulah keyakinan beberapa orang terkait masalah cinta.  
Setidaknya inilah yang di alami oleh Rivaille dan seorang gadis bernama Hikari yang tidak sengaja di pertemukan oleh takdir.  
Perasaan cinta tumbuh di tengah rentangan usia yang berbeda jauh.  
Akankah keduanya menerima takdirnya atau malah menepisnya? _  
  
****  
  
 **STORY ONE**  
  
        Setelah pertarungan sengit di kota Trost yang memakan banyak korban, baik itu dari pihak prajurit maupun penduduk.  
Akhirnya Scouting Legion berhasil menangkap Annie Leonhart yang merupakan seorang Female Titan ( Raksasa ).  
Hal ini menjadi pukulan telak bagi para Polisi Militer. Karena tanpa sepengetahuan Polisi Militer , musuh itu malah bersembunyi diantara mereka. Female Titan bahkan membantai seluruh pasukan Special Heichou ( Kopral ) Rivaille yang terdiri dari Petra Rall, Oluo Bozado, Gunther Schultz, dan Eld Jinn.  
  
        Hal ini membuat Rivaille sedih. Bayangkan -Petra Rall, gadis muda itu harus mati dengan cara mengenaskan.  
Rivaille merasa semua ini kesalahannya. Seharusnya Rivaille bisa melindungi pasukannya itu.  
Tak hanya kehilangan seluruh pasukannya, Rivaille bahkan mengalami cidera di kakinya. Cidera itu di dapatnya ketika berusaha menyelamatkan Eren Jeager dan Mikasa Ackerman.  
Karena tak tega dengan kondisi Rivaille, Komandan Scouting Legion yakni  Erwin Smith berniat memerintahkan seorang untuk menjaganya. Kabar seperti itu jelas sudah tersebar ke seluruh markas. Bahkan terdengar sampai ke telinga Eren dan kawan -kawannya .  
  
        Menurut desas desus yang beredar, yang terpilih untuk menjaga Rivaille adalah Mikasa Ackerman. Siapa yang tidak tau Mikasa. Mikasa adalah mantan anggota 104th Trainee Squad yang sekarang bergabung di Special Operation Squad yang dipimpin oleh Rivaille. Dia mendapat gelar peringkat 1 prajurit terbaik. Bahkan kekuatannya setara dengan 100 pasukan biasa. Kemampuannya sudah di akui semua pemimpin pasukan yang ada di Trost. Wajar jika Komandan Erwin memilihnya.  
   
 **( Kantin Scouting Legion )**  
   
        Terlihat di dalam kantin, gadis berambut hitam sebahu tengah duduk ditemani dua orang lelaki. Mereka tak lain adalah 3 sekawan tak terpisahkan Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jeager, dan Armin Arlert.  
Mereka ber tiga sedang menikmati sarapan pagi nya. Mikasa duduk di tengah di apit Eren dan Armin di sebelahnya.  
Menu sarapan pagi ini adalah sup ayam dan juga roti . Tentu di pagi hari memakan sup panas adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi mereka.  
  
" Apa kau sudah mendengarnya Mikasa? " Tanya anak laki laki berambut blonde yang duduk di dekat Mikasa.  
  
" Tentang apa Armin? " Mikasa memandang Armin dengan penasaran.  
  
"Ku dengar kau akan disuruh Komandan Erwin menjaga Heichou Rivaille sampai dia pulih Mikasa." Ucap Armin pelan  
  
" APA! " Mikasa terkejut dan menghentikan suapan makanan di mulutnya. Hampir saja dia tersedak.  
  
"Kenapa aku Armin? si pendek itu benar - benar menyusahkan." Ucap Mikasa kesal.

" Mikasa kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." Eren yang sedari tadi diam ikut bicara.  
  
" Heichou Rivaille sudah membantu kita, bahkan sampai dia cidera Mikasa. "  
  
ucapan Eren berhasil membuat Mikasa terdiam. Mikasa menatap kepala Eren yang tengah di perban. Ada penyesalan di raut wajahnya.  
Dia benci dirinya ceroboh saat menolong Eren. Pikirannya saat itu kalut , dia takut di tinggalkan Eren. Sebenarnya Mikasa tahu, kalau heichou Rivaille terluka karena kesalahannya. Mikasa tidak berhati - hati saat menyerang female titan. Sehingga heichou membantunya. Karena serangan mendadak itu kaki Heichou Rivaille terkilir. Namun Dibandingkan usaha Heichou Rivaille menyelamatkannya dari Female Titan , ingatan insiden pemukulan Eren yang di lakukan Heichou Rivaille saat persidangan lebih membekas di hati seorang Mikasa.  
  
" Aku tau Eren, tapi- si pendek itu terkenal kuat itu berbeda Eren."  
  
Ucap Mikasa datar. Nafsu makan Mikasa langsung menghilang. Dia meletakkan sendok makannya sembarangan.  
  
" Heichou juga manusia. Dia juga merasakan sakit kan?, setidaknya kita harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."  
  
Ucap Eren dengan nada lirih. Eren menyesal karena keputusannya itu salah membuat seluruh pasukan Heichou Rivaille mati untuk melindunginya.  
  
" Tidak Eren , jika aku menjaganya bagaimana denganmu?, aku tidak bisa."  
  
Mikasa berkata sambil memegang erat pundak Eren. Eren segera menepis tangan Mikasa.  
  
" Mikasa! aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri , berhenti bersikap seperti itu."  
  
Kata Eren dengan suara seperti membentak. Eren sangat kesal dengan sikap adik tirinya itu, menurut Eren sikap Mikasa terlalu overprotektif terhadap dirinya.Eren selalu berusaha menasehati Mikasa untuk tidak bersikap seolah – olah Eren seorang yang lemah .  
Apapun yang terjadi Eren adalah seorang pria. Jadi seharusnya Erenlah yag melindungi Mikasa bukan malah sebaliknya.  
  
BRAK !  
  
tangan Mikasa tak sengaja memukul meja dengan keras. Muka Mikasa memerah karena tak percaya Eren membentaknya. Semua orang yang ada di kantin otomatis menatap ke arah mereka.  
  
" Tidak Eren aku harus menemuinya sekarang dan menolak perintah itu secara halus. "  
 _"halus kataku mungkin "_  batin Mikasa.

Mikasa bangkit dari kursinya lalu berlari meninggalkan Eren dan Armin .

  
" Oi.. Mikasa tunggu!"  
  
teriak Eren namun Mikasa terus berlari tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

  
" Armin apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang." ucap Eren bingung.  
Dia sudah kehabisan cara untuk bisa merubah sifat keras kepala Mikasa.

  
" Entahlah Eren." Armin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

  
Keduanya terlihat berfikir. Mereka membayangkan kejadian apa yang terjadi jika kedua orang itu bertemu. Biasanya kalau tidak adu mulut pasti terjadi genjatan senjata antar orang terkuat. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Eren dan Armin bergidik ngeri.  
Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidak menyusul Mikasa.  
   
         **( Ruangan Kerja Rivaille )**  
   
        Di sebuah ruangan yang terletak di tengah markas secouting legion. Terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam, dengan raut muka datar dan tinggi 160 cm yang sudah jadi ciri khas nya, sedang duduk di ruangan kerjanya. Ya tak di pungkiri untuk ukuran seorang pria, dia memang termasuk pendek. Namun dibalik kependekannya, dia memiliki kelebihan yang luar biasa dibandingkan prajurit yang lain. Rivaille namanya. Seorang Heichou ( Kopral ) yang mendapat julukan orang terkuat di secouting legion. Rivaille seorang pria berumur 34 tahun.  
  
What!  
  
Terkejut...! ya sama, kata itu terucap ketika author pertama kali mendengar umurnya.  
Usia boleh tua namun wajah masih terlihat muda. Itulah Rivaille.  
Kata author pendek - pendek tapi menawan hahaha..# plak abaikan #.  
  
        Rivaille terlihat sibuk. Tangannya tengah mencoret coret kertas yang ada di depannya. Di mejanya banyak sekali kertas laporan yang menumpuk. Hal itu jelas membuat isi kepala Rivaille mendidih karena kesal. Bayangkan saja 1 tumpuk laporan masih bisa di atasi olehnya. Tapi dimejanya malah tergeletak 4 tumpukan kertas laporan yang tingginya menggunung. Laporan tersebut harus di periksa dan juga di tanda tangani olehnya. Rivaille bahkan tak punya orang untuk membantunya mengerjakan laporan ini.  
  
" Klimis sialan, bagaimana bisa dia menyuruhku mengerjakan laporan sebanyak ini." Teriak Rivaille dengan kerasnya.  
  
Rivaille Refleks berdiri , sepertinya dia lupa kalau kaki kirinya itu sedang terluka. " Arg..! " Rintih Rivaille sambil memegangi kaki kirinya yang tengah diperban. Rivaille kembali duduk , dia merasakan nyeri disekitar pergelangan kakinya. Seandainya waktu itu aku berhati-hati, aku tak mungkin terluka begini. Batin Rivaille. Matanya tengah menerawang. Menatap dinding ruangannya dengan nanar.  
  
Rivaille teringat kembali, saat itu dia berada di tengah hutan. Rivaille bermaksud mengisi ulang gas manufer 3Dnya yang hampir habis. Dia menelusuri hutan sendirian. Ketika di perjalanan mata Rivaille terbelalak. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok teman – temannya. Mereka satu persatu tergeletak di tanah sudah tak bernyawa. Bahkan Petra-  
Bola mata Rivaille membulat , Marah... itu yang dirasakan Rivaille. Matanya terlihat kosong ,Seluruh Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah. Dia benar –benar tak menyangka, padahal pagi hari mereka masih sempat berbicara. Sekarang sudah terlambat. Mereka semua sudah pergi meninggalkannya.  
Rivaille terdiam. Pening, kepalanya mulai sakit ketika mengingat peristiwa itu. Rivaille merasa pilihannya kala itu salah.

" Kenapa? " ucap Rivaille lirih sambil tangannya memegang kepalanya.  
  
Terlihat kesedihan di wajahnya. Rivaille menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi lalu menutup kedua matanya, menghembuskan nafas pelan dan membuka kedua matanya lagi. Rivaille berusaha menenangkan fikirannya yang tengah kacau. Dia meraih cangkir kopi yang ada di mejanya dan segera meminumnya.  
   
BRAKKKK!  
   
Terdengar suara pintu ruangan Rivaille di banting keras oleh seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Mikasa Ackerman.  
  
" HEICHOU! "  
  
Suara Mikasa melengking seantero ruangan membuat empunya kaget setengah titan.  
  
BRUUZZZ....  
  
Rivaille yang terkejut tanpa sengaja menyemprotkan kopi yang sedang di minumnya.  
  
" Dimana sopan santunmu, Ackerman! "  
  
teriak Rivaille sambil memeriksa tumpukan kertas laporan dimejanya takut terkena cipratan kopinya. Rivaille sudah bersusah payah mengerjakan separuh laporannya.  
  
 _jika sampai terkena kopi...habislah kau , Ackerman._  Umpat Rivaille dalam hati.  
  
" Maafkan saya Heichou." ucap Mikasa dengan nada tanpa merasa bersalah.  
  
"Apa perlumu kesini dan merusak pintu ruanganku seperti itu, Ackerman."  
  
Ucap Rivaille dengan tatapan tajam, sambil menunjuk kearah pintu ruangannya yang sedikit rusak.  
  
" Heichou, benarkah yang saya dengar dari anak anak? "  
  
Mikasa mulai bertanya dengan hati -hati. Wajah Mikasa terlihat tegang. Dia tidak bisa melakukan tugas ini. Tujuannya karena Eren. Hanya Eren di dalam fikirannya saat ini. Walaupun harus perang mulut dengan pria pendek didepannya ini, Mikasa tak peduli. Bahkan jika harus bertarung sampai mati , Dia tetap berusaha menolaknya.  
  
" Hoi bocah, langsung ke intinya saja, apa maksud pembicaraanmu itu?"  
  
Rivaille terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Mikasa. Dia mulai tidak sabar dengan kelakuan anak buahnya satu ini.  
  
" Heichou , maaf saya menolak perintah untuk menjaga anda sir. "  
  
Mikasa memberi jedah dalam ucapannya kemudian melanjutkan kembali.  
  
" Jika saya menjaga anda maka saya tidak bisa menjaga Eren sir ."  
  
" Tunggu Ackerman , apa maksud mu menja-.." belum selesei Rivaille bertanya, Mikasa sudah memotong pembicaraanya.  
  
" lagi pula, bukankah terlihat aneh , seorang humanity stronger di Secouting Legion harus mendapat penjagaan seperti itu sir. "  
  
Mikasa berbicara dengan nada yang jelas menyindir Rivaille . Tentu saja Rivaille tak menyukai cara bicara bocah itu.  
  
" Siapa yang berkata seperti itu bocah ? "  
  
" Komandan Erwin sir. " jawaban Mikasa kontan membuat Rivaille terbelalak.  
   
HAH !  
  
Rivaille sukses terperangah dan tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Mikasa katakan. Setahu Rivaille, Mikasa adalah tipe gadis yang serius dan sama sekali tak punya sisi humor. Tentu Mikasa tak mungkin membohonginya. Tapi -  
   
 _Untuk apa Erwin melakukan penjagaan untuk diriku. Aku benar benar tidak mengerti dengan isi kepalanya._  
   
Saat itu kebetulan Komandan Erwin datang keruangan Rivaille bersama Mike, asistennya. Tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu Komandan Erwin masuk ke ruangan kerja Rivaille.  
  
" Rivaile bagaimana keadaanmu? lho Mikasa juga disini? "  
  
Ucap Komandan Erwin dengan senyuman khasnya. keduanya diam dan hanya menatap tajam kearah Komandan Erwin.  
  
" Erwin- apa maksudnya kau mengirim seseorang untuk menjaga diriku ? "   
  
Erwin terkejut darimana Rivaille mengetahui hal itu. Cepat sekali berita itu tersebar bahkan Mikasa- , Erwin yakin dari tatapan Mikasa padanya , gadis itu pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Sudah ku kira mengatakan pada Hanji adalah kesalahan besar. Haruskah dia menyebarkan hal seperti ini ke seluruh Markas. Padahal kedatangan Erwin kesini untuk menjelaskan rencana itu langsung kepada Rivaille.  
  
" Rivaille bisakah kau membiarkan ku duduk dulu." Ucap Komandan Erwin sambil tersenyum kearah Rivaille.  
  
" Tak usah basa basi ,jawab pertanyaanku sekarang ." Rivaille mulai marah dengan Erwin yang bersikap seenaknya.  
  
"Kau terluka Rivaille, aku mengirim seseorang untuk menjagamu dan merawatmu hingga pulih." Komandan Erwin berjalan kearah Rivaille.  
  
"Aku tidak butuh seperti itu Erwin, aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Rivaille berusaha menolaknya.  
  
" Aku melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikanmu Rivaille . Jika kau terluka seperti ini, apa kau sanggup untuk bertarung?, berhentilah berpura-pura dan beristirahatlah!"  
  
Erwin memegang Pundak Rivaille , berusaha membuat Rivaille menurutinya bukanlah hal mudah. Rivaille tergolong orang yang cukup keras kepala. jadi Erwin harus berusaha menekannya. Erwin sangat tahu Rivaille selalu mencoba menutupi apapun darinya. Sebagai pimpinan maupun teman yang baik. Erwin tak ingin kehilangan Rivaille . Prajurit terkuat yang merupakan anak buah kesayangannya itu.  
   
DEG!  
  
 _Sial apa Erwin tahu kalau kakiq masih terasa sakit . Tajam sekali instingnya itu, padahal aku sudah berusaha menutupinya._  
   
" Cih ...lalu apa menurutmu Ackerman cocok untuk pekerjaan ini Erwin? "  
  
Erwin menjelaskan kepada Rivaille dan Mikasa bahwa dia menemukan kadet yang lebih cocok untuk pekerjaan ini. Semula Erwin memang berenacana memilih Mikasa untuk menjaga Rivaille. Namun mengingat hubungan keduanya yang terlihat buruk. Tentu Erwin lebih memilih mencari orang lain. Bisa dibayangkan yang dilakukan Mikasa dan Rivaille ketika bertemu. Adu mulutlah yang terjadi. Jika mendengar hal itu membuat Erwin pusing.  
  
"Eh, benarkah sir ." Tanya Mikasa dengan di iringi anggukan dari komandan Erwin. Mikasa tersenyum lega akhirnya dia tidak perlu menjaga pria pendek ini.  
  
" Tapi-, jika Mikasa yang melakukannya, mungkin harimu seperti neraka dan dia tak akan segan meracunimu Rivaille !."  
  
Erwin tertawa dengan kerasnya tanpa peduli disampingnya Rivaille tengah melotot padanya.  
  
" Saya tidak punya pikiran seperti itu sir ." Ucap Mikasa sambil menahan tawanya .  
  
"Mikasa kau cukup menjaga Eren saja , kau boleh kembali keruanganmu sekarang ?" ucap Erwin dengan penuh perhatian.  
  
"Terima kasih sir. saya permisi dulu ." Mikasa menganggukan kepalanya , Komandan Erwin hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Mikasa pergi .  
  
        Setelah kepergian Mikasa, komandan Erwin dan Rivaille melanjutkan percakapannya. Komandan Erwin dan Rivaille duduk berhadapan, sedangkan Mike berdiri di dekat komandan Erwin. ekspresi ketiganya terlihat serius. Rivaille tetap bersikeras menolak ide gila Erwin, sementara Erwin juga tak punya rencana untuk membatalkannya. Erwin benar – benar kawatir pada Rivaille. Erwin berharap Rivaille mau percaya bahwa keputusannya semata – mata untuk melindunginya.  
  
"Sampai kapan kau perlakukan aku seperti bocah Erwin." Rivaille mulai geram.  
  
Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi meninggi. Rivaille tahu kondisi kakinya, namun apapun yang terjadi Rivaille tak ingin terlihat lemah.  
  
"Sampai kau pulih Rivaille. Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, kau terlihat tidak baik , Rivaille menurut dokter kakimu itu akan sembuh setelah 3 bulan, jadi aku berharap kau ambil cuti kerjamu."  
  
Rivaille hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Erwin . Memang tidak dipungkiri akibat cidera kakinya, dia tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Karena untuk berjalan saja dia merasakan nyeri luar biasa disekitar pergelangan kakinya.  
  
" Oh aku lupa Rivaille ,gadis itu sudah kubawa kemari bersamaku, dia ada di depan sekarang. Komandan Erwin memerintah Mike untuk membawa masuk gadis itu. Mike segera mematuhinya.  
  
"Aku yakin kau akan menyukai gadis ini Rivaille ." Erwin tersenyum , Rivaille hanya menatap tajam penuh curiga .  
  
Setelah beberapa menit pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Seorang gadis berambut panjang cokelat tua, dengan warna bola mata yang sama dengan rambutnya masuk keruangan Rivaille.  
   
 _Bocah ini yang akan menjagaku , cih..apa dia bisa ? awas kalau dia merepotkanku._  
   
Rivaille menatap gadis itu dari atas kebawah, bukannya apa -apa hanya memastikan saja. Mungkin seumuran dengan bocah Jeager dan Ackerman. Pikir Rivaille. Bocah ini tidak terlalu tinggi, kira-kira setinggi aku. Wajahnya oriental asia sama seperti Ackerman. Namun sedikit berbeda, kalau Ackerman wajahnya terlihat muram, bocah ini terlihat lebih lembut dan cukup manis .  
   
 _Tunggu! Apa barusan aku membandingkannya dengan Ackerman._  
 _MANIS ! aku rasa aku sudah gila ._  
 Batin Rivaille dan tanpa sadar mengerutkan dahinya.  
  
Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.  
  
" Saya Hikari Estelle dari Trainee Squad 105 , siap melaksanakan tugas sir."  
  
Gadis bersurai mata coklat tua itu terlihat berbicara tegas. Biasanya orang baru pasti akan terlihat malu –malu ketika bertemu orang yang baru dikenalnya. Gadis ini berbeda, bahkan dia menatap dua orang asing di depannya itu tanpa ragu.  
  
" Oh aku suka gadis penuh semangat, iya kan Rivaille ."  
  
Rivaille nampak terkejut dengan ucapan gadis itu .  
  
" Tunggu! barusan kau bilang apa? dia trainee Erwin ? " komandan Erwin menganggukkan kepalanya.  
  
" Apa kau sudah gila menyuruh seorang trainee untuk menjagaku."  
  
Rivaille tak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya dijaga bocah ingusan yang masih tahap pelatihan. Apalagi Rivaille tak pernah mendengar kalau pelatihan ke 105 sudah di bentuk.  
  
" Tenanglah Rivaille , Hikari- dia merupakan salah satu trainee berbakat di angkatannya. Khusus untuk Hikari dia tidak perlu mengikuti pelatihan lagi. Pihak trainee mengijinkan dia untuk langsung bertugas."  
   
 _Memang sehebat apa gadis ini sampai dia diperlakukan seperti itu ._  
   
Keduanya saling menatap. Entah apa yang dipikirkan keduanya, komandan Erwin hanya menghela nafas. Komandan Erwin menghampiri Hikari. kini dia dan Hikari berdiri berhadapan. Hikari menatap kearah pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.  
  
" Hikari, aku menugaskanmu untuk menjaga Rivaille selama 3 bulan . Awasi dia , jangan biarkan dia melakukan tindakan berbahaya yang membahayakan keselamatannya , kau wajib berada di dekatnya apapun yang terjadi ."  
  
" Tidakkah kau berbicara berlebihan Erwin. Aku bukan anakmu, berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu ."  
  
Teriakan Rivaille kontan membuat Komandan Erwin dan Hikari menatapnya. Komandan Erwin hanya diam ,tentu dia tak akan mendengarkan protes dari Rivaille.  
  
"Hikari, aku ingin kau 24 jam menjaga Rivaille untukku . Karena itu mulai hari ini tinggallah bersama nya."  
  
APA..!  
  
Rivaille dan Hikari tak percaya yang barusan dia dengar .  
  
" Kau sudah gila Erwin ! " Rivaille mulai bangkit dari kursinya, namun di urungkan karena kakinya terasa nyeri lagi.  
  
" Bagaimana Hikari? apa kau sudah siap ? " Komandan Erwin bertanya pada gadis di depannya yang tampak terkejut.  
  
"Sa-saya siap melaksanakan tugas sir. " ucap Hikari tanpa penolakan, hal itu sukses membuat Komandan Erwin tersenyum puas .  
  
" Hoi- aku tetap tidak setuju dengan ide gilamu Erwin . Dan kau bocah, bagaimana bisa kau langsung mematuhinya seperti itu." Ucap Rivaille sambil menunjuk kearah Hikari berdiri, namun Hikari hanya menatapnya dengan diam .  
  
" Baguslah Hikari, aku tau kau gadis yang baik . Aku serahkan tugas ini padamu . "  
  
Komandan Erwin tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Hikari. Namun sorotan matanya menajam ketika berbalik menatap Rivaille. Rivaille bahkan tak suka dengan tatapan Erwin padanya.  
  
" Dan untukmu Rivaille , aku tidak menerima complain apapun darimu. yang kulakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu . Sekarang aku masih ada urusan diluar, jadi aku harus segera pergi."  
  
"Oi Erwin , aku belum selesei bicara? Erwin sialan kau !"  
  
Komandan Irvin pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Rivaille kepadanya . Rivaille benar- benar tidak tahan dengan kelakuan seenaknya Irvin padanya, Rivaille bahkan tak sadar emosinya meledak ledak.  
Rivaille duduk menyandarkan kepalanya. Di dalam Ruangan sekarang hanya ada Rivaille dan Hikari. Hikari masih berdiri sambil memandang bingung kearah Rivaille. Ruangan itu tampak hening. Bahkan kedua orang itu tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain.  
  
  
Akhirnya karena bosan, mau tak mau Hikari harus memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Tentu Hikari tak ingin dikira patung pajangan yang diletakkan di depan pemiliknya. Hikari tampak ragu, namun pikiran itu langsung di buangnya .  
  
" ehm.. jadi Heichou ,apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang ?" ucap Hikari pelan agar tidak menyinggung Rivaille.  
  
Rivaille menatap Hikari dengan wajah datarnya. Saat ini dia tak ingin seseorang menggangunya.  
  
" Terserah apa maumu bocah, sekarang KELUAR dari sini !"  
  
Bentak Rivaille. Moodnya hari ini sungguh buruk . Rasanya ingin sekali Rivaille memukul seseorang untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.  
  
  
Hikari terkejut dengan jawaban heichounya itu dan hanya tertunduk diam . Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Hikari menggigit bibir bawahnya , perasaan kesal menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya , tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal.  
   
" Dasar cebol sialan ...! Beraninya membentakku seperti itu ..tunggu pembalasanku ! "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_To Be Continued _


	2. Story two

Hikari POV

Aku terdiam tak bersuara di dalam ruangan kecil ini. Bingung apa yang harus ku katakan pada pria di depanku ini. Sepeninggal Komandan Erwin pria itu hanya diam, mengajak berbicara padaku saja tidak. Memangnya aku patung pajangan yang di letakkan di depan pemiliknya. Apa cara seperti ini yang dilakukan orang dewasa kepada orang yang baru di temuinya. Sungguh tak sopan. Aku menatapnya sekilas. Pria itu tengah duduk di kursi, menutup matanya dan kedua tangannya memegang jidatnya. Aku mengernyit, aku sumpahin itu jidat bakalan tambah lebar selebar -lebarnya pokoknya. Batinku ngasal saking betenya. Mau berapa lama lagi dia mengacuhkan ku seperti ini. Aku benar -benar sudah tidak tahan. Aku putuskan untuk memulai obrolan terlebih dahulu. Ku hembuskan nafas pelan , lalu bibir ku mulai berkata dengan nada sedikit ragu -ragu.

" Jadi- Hei-chou, apa yang harus saya lakukan sekarang ? "

Pria itu membuka matanya , menatapku dengan sorot mata dingin dan juga tajam. Dari raut wajahnya aku dapat membaca bahwa moodnya benar -benar buruk. Namun aku tak peduli , bahkan dikamus ku tak pernah tertulis kata takut.

" Terserah apa maumu bocah, sekarang KELUAR dari sini !" Ucapnya dengan nada membentak. Aku terkejut. Tunggu- kenapa dia marah. Memang ini salahku , seharusnya dia berterima kasih sudah bagus aku mau menjaganya. Bukannya malah mengusirku seperti ini.

Persetan dengannya aku segera melangkahkan kaki ku keluar ruangan. Aku benar -benar jengkel .

" Dasar cebol sialan, beraninya membentakku seperti itu, tunggu pembalasanku! "

Ucapku dalam hati sambil ku tutup pintu itu dengan keras. BRAK!

 

 

**2 jam kemudian,**

 

 

Aku berjalan mondar - mandir di depan pintu kayu bertuliskan Rivaille Office itu. Sesekali kuhentikan langkahku dan kutatap pintu itu lurus -lurus . Kedua tanganku mengepal. Bahkan aku sengaja membuat bunyi sepatuku berdecit keras, Berharap pria di dalam mendengarnya lalu keluar menemuiku. Namun sudah lebih dari 2 jam pria itu tidak keluar dari ruangannya. Bayangkan 2 jam aku menunggu tanpa kepastian. Benar -benar keterlaluan. Aku heran apa yang sedang pria itu kerjakan di dalam. Ingin sekali aku mendobrak pintu itu lalu memakinya di dalam. Ah..tidak mungkin, mengingat statusku masih prajurit ,tentu aku tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu. Dengan perasaan jengkel kuputuskan untuk duduk bebas di lantai sambil menatap rumput hijau di depanku.

 

" Masa bodoh mau rok ku kotor , daripada berdiri terus, lama - lama kaki ku kesemutan." Ucapku sambil menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

 

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling malas dilakukan semua orang termasuk aku. Aku merasa bosan, seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku diperlakukan seperti ini. Kutatap sekeliling, Aku melihat segerombolan prajurit berseragam Scouting Legion sedang berlatih di lapangan. Dari semua prajurit itu, mataku menatap sosok gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang sedang berlatih itu. Mataku nampak menikmati setiap gerakan tangan gadis itu. Tanpa sadar Aku tersenyum .

" Lumayan! teknik bertarungnya cukup hebat, Cara dia menyerang cukup cepat namun dia masih punya cela. " ucapku lirih dan sangat yakin. Lalu mataku menatap sosok pria berambut coklat dengan bola mata hijau yang menjadi lawan gadis itu . Aku terkejut.

" TITAN! " ucapku lirih. Ku dengar samar - samar gadis berambut hitam itu memanggil pria itu Eren.

_Eren! Diakah Eren Jeager , Manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi Titan. Seorang Titan melindungi manusia dari serangan Titan lainnya._

_Aneh!_

 

Tapi itulah kenyataan yang kudengar saat berada di Markas . Ku lihat gadis berambut hitam itu terlihat dekat dengan Eren. Ketika melihat itu Aku teringat sosok Zea sepupu perempuanku. Biasanya saat seperti ini Zea dan aku juga akan latihan teknik baru entah dengan senjata maupun tangan kosong. Tentu saja ketika sedih dan bosan Zea akan menghiburku dan bertingkah lucu di depanku.

" Apa Zea baik -baik saja disana. " ucapku sedih . Ku ketukan sepatuku ke lantai.

Zea merupakan orang penting bagiku. Semenjak kedua orang tua maupun kakak laki -laki ku tiada, Aku tinggal dengan nenek dan keluarga Zea. Kami sangat dekat bahkan masuk ke Squad pun atas saran Zea . Apapun yang terjadi, Aku harus jadi kuat dan melindungi Zea tak peduli nyawa jadi taruhannya. Aku sudah tak ingin kehilangan keluarga lagi. Jika saja aku tidak berjanji pada Zea, mungkin sekarang aku lebih memilih berlari menuju markas pelatihan Squad 105 dari pada menunggu pria menyebalkan itu.

Duduk bersandar pada tiang kayu, kuluruskan kedua kaki ku, tanganku menyilang menatap langit diatasku yang terlihat indah di pagi ini. Aku teringat pertama kali mendengar tugas ini dari pimpinanku Keith Shardis. Saat itu dia berkata Secouting Legion membutuhkan seorang prajurit, prajurit yang mampu melindungi seorang yang sedang cidera. Aku sempat membaca profil orang itu.

RIVAILLE !

Nama itu jelas di ingatanku . Seorang Heichou berumur 34 tahun . Dalam bayanganku, orang itu pasti hanya pria tua yang menunggu detik -detik kematiannya, kalau tidak pria hidung belang yang mencari kesempatan dengan menyuruh gadis belia untuk menjaganya. Aneh sekali, kenapa dia hanya memilih prajurit wanita untuk tugas ini. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membiarkan tugas seperti ini diberikan kepada teman seangkatanku apalagi Zea. Membayangkannya saja bisa membuatku emosi. Kalau sudah seperti itu yang cocok untuk pekerjaan ini adalah aku , Hikari Estelle - Petarung terbaik diangkatan 105. Walaupun peringkat dua sih, tapi kemampuanku berhasil menggeser peringkat prajurit pria lainnya. Dari 700 pasukan mendapat peringkat dua bukankah itu hebat. Kalau aku yang mendapat tugas , jika pria itu berbuat senonoh sudah pasti pria itu akan kuhabisi dengan sekali tendang. Tapi- setelah berhadapan langsung dengannya , jauh sekali dari yang aku harapkan. Aku lebih memilih pria hidung belang dari pada berurusan dengannya.

" TUA ! hahhaha..., mukanya sama sekali tidak terlihat tua. Bahkan jika dibilang berumur 34 tahun orang tak akan percaya. Serius mukanya itu lebih cocok di bilang umur 20an. Dan juga apa apaan tinggi badannya itu. Bukannya di usianya yang menginjak kepala 3 itu, seharusnya dia mengalami pertumbuhan, sifatnya juga sangat menyebalkan. Baru pertama kali bertemu aku sudah dimarahi , di bentak , di usir , lalu sekarang aku disuruh menunggu. Oh tuhan ! seumur - umur belum ada pria manapun di Squad ku yang berani melakukan hal seperti itu."

Aku geregetan di buatnya. Rasanya ingin sekali aku berteriak sekeras - kerasnya. Bahkan jika aku mau, dengan kemampuanku aku sanggup memporak -porandakan seluruh markas Secouting Legion. Ah..! Aku mulai tak waras. kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

 

 

* * *

 

KREK ...

Suara pintu itu berhasil membuat Hikari membuyarkan lamunannya.

Hikari melihat sosok pria bertinggi semampai itu berdiri menatap tajam kearahnya. Hikari segera berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit acak -acakkan karena ulahnya tadi.

" Ternyata kau masih disini ! " ucap Rivaille dingin sambil berjalan sedikit pincang ke arah Hikari.

 _Memangnya aku akan kabur setelah kau perlakukan seperti itu, cih.. jangan harap_.batin Hikari.

" iya, sa-ya menunggu anda sir " ucap Hikari dengan sikap tenang, tersenyum namun dalam lubuk hati paling dalam emosi. jika saja bisa digambarkan mungkin di atas kepala Hikari muncul tanduk setan dan dikelilingi aura mencekam.

Rivaille menatap Hikari lama. Rivaille heran, gadis ini tidak kabur padahal dia dengan sengaja mengulur waktu, berharap gadis itu bosan dan pergi menemui Erwin untuk membatalkan tugasnya. Namun harapan Rivaille sia - sia, ternyata gadis itu malah asyik melamun di depan ruangannya. Ekspresi wajahnya itu lo, sukses membuat Rivaille semakin jengkel. Biasa tetap tersenyum seperti orang yang tak bosan. Benar - benar membuat Rivaille gila. Susah sekali menyingkirkan gadis ini. Karena merasa diperhatikan terus Hikari risih dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah yang lain. Rivaille menyadari itu langsung berpura-pura berteriak pada Eren dan kawan - kawan yang berada di arah belakang Hikari.

" Hoi kalian! lihat apa?,Latihan yang benar, jangan main -main saja." teriak Rivaille pada semua anak buahnya yang sedang latihan dilapangan. Wajah mereka terlihat bingung, tidak melakukan kesalahan kenapa di teriaki. Dasar Heichou aneh. " Baik heichou ." jawab mereka kompak.

Hikari menatap kearah yang di tuju Heichou Rivaille. Anak -anak itu menatap Hikari , mereka tengah berkasa kusuk , mungkin penasaran karena belum pernah melihat Hikari disini sebelumnya. " Masa Bodoh " Pikir Hikari.

" Masuklah , ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu ." kata Rivaille sambil berlalu masuk duluan keruangan. Hikari segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

 

 

* * *

 

Rivaille duduk dikursinya sambil matanya menatap tumpukan laporan dimejanya. Sedangkan Hikari berdiri di depan mejanya dengan tatapan bosan, namun tak di tunjukkan pada pria di depannya itu.

" Jadi siapa namamu tadi ?" kata Rivaille yang sekarang beralih menatap Hikari datar.

_Pria ini sok bego atau dasarnya pikun sih tadi kan sudah kukatakan. Belum ada 1 hari sudah pelupa ._

" Hikari Estelle sir." Ucap Hikari dengan senyum di buat seramah - ramahnya.

" Berapa umurmu ?"

" 17th sir."

" Ehm..sudahku kira ." kata Rivaille manggut - manggut sambil ibu jari dan telunjuknya berada di dagunya .

" Maksud anda sir."

" Lupakan, Cukup basa basinya langsung ke intinya saja, Bocah-, apa kau tidak berusaha menolak tugas ini ?" Rivaille duduk bersandar dikursi dengan menyilangkan tangannya.

_Gak denger ya namaku itu Hikari Estelle , bukan Bocah, Kampret !_

Hikari menggelengkan kepalanya . "saya rasa tidak sir! ".

" Kenapa? " ucap Rivaille penasaran.

Hikari menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan tenang.

" Tugas adalah kewajiban saya sebagai prajurit ,jadi apabila tugas itu sudah diberikan sebaik mungkin saya akan mengerjakannya sir."

" Apa jika mereka menyuruhmu mati sekarang , kau juga akan melakukannya !" ucap Rivaille kasar dengan sorot mata menajam lebih tepat menusuk ke ulu hati .

" Ten-tu tidak sir." Hikari hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati tentang kelakuan atasannya ini.

 _Apa dia bercanda maksudnya kau suruh aku mati demi apa ? kau ! oh aku tak akan sudi_  . batin Hikari sambil menahan gemerutuk giginya karena amarahnya.

" bukan kah katamu tadi kau akan melakukan semua perintah. CIH- ternyata kau itu hanya bermulut besar ya." Ucap Rivaille dengan ekspresi mengejek.

 _HAH!_ Hikari sukses melongo. _Mulut besar !_

bagaimana bisa pria cebol ini bicara begitu. Apa mulutnya belum pernah di sumpal sesuatu. Sabar Hikari tolong sabar. ucap Hikari dalam hati. Namun Rivaille menangkap perubahan pada raut wajah Hikari, yang tadinya tenang sekarang muncul kerutan kecil di dahinya.

Rivaille hanya tersenyum geli, dia tahu sekali bahwa bocah yang didepannya ini sedang menahan amarah karena sifatnya yang sedari tadi mengibarkan bendera perang. Akhirnya pecah juga tembok ketenanganmu bocah. Namun ini akan jadi menarik. Rivaille ingin melihat seberapa sabar bocah ini menghadapinya. Rivaille tentu tak ingin menerima gadis yang membosankan untuk tinggal bersamanya. Bukankah lumayan untuk hiburan. Rivaille memegang lehernya. merasakan tenggorokannya kering sejak tadi mengerjakan dan bicara . Dia meraih cangkir kopi yang tadi masih tergeletak dimeja , isinya sudah dingin padahal dia ingin sekali meminumnya. saat itu Hikari memperhatikan Rivaille yang terlihat bingung.

" Apa anda ingin dibuatkan kopi sir ?" ucap Hikari pelan.

Rivaille menatap Hikari. Dia terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu. " apa kau bisa membuatnya ? " tanya Rivaille dan Hikari langsung menganggukan kepalanya.

" Kopi hitam jangan pahit dan jangan terlalu manis , mengerti ?" pinta Rivaille sambil tangannya menunjukkan letak dapur.

" Baik sir, akan saya buatkan." Hikari segera menuju dapur dan memasak air . Hikari sudah terbiasa dengan urusan dapur karena dulu saat kecil ibu dan ayahnya pemilik kedai makanan di desanya. Sering kali dia membantu serta bertanya pada ayah maupun ibunya cara membuat makanan maupun minuman yang enak untuk pelanggan. Hikari mengambil sesendok bubuk kopi hitam kedalam cangkir , lalu dia tambahkan 3 sendok gula . 10 menit kemudian air mendidih itu hikari tuangkan kedalam cangkir lalu diaduk. Hikari tak lupa menambahkan jeruk nipis didalamnya. Tada ...kopi hitam ala Hikari siap disajikan. Batin hikari senang . Hikari segera kembali dengan membawa secangkir kopi hitam pesanan Heichou Rivaille.

" Silahkan sir." Hikari mempersilahkan Heichou Rivaille untuk mencoba kopi buatannya.

Rivaille mengernyitkan kedua alisnya . Matanya

" Apa ini?" kata Rivaille datar sambil menunjuk ke dalam kopi ada benda asing bulat didalamnya.

" Jeruk nipis sangat cocok dipadukan dengan kopi sir, bukankah mereka terlihat cantik sir, di desa saya itu sangat enak ." Hikari menjelaskan dengan antusias namun Rivaille bukannya senang malah terlihat menahan emosi.

" Ganti! " suara Rivaille lirih hampir tak terdengar Hikari.

" Eh- maksud anda sir." Tanya Hikari bingung.

" Aku bilang ganti kopi ini ! aku tidak suka." Bentak Rivaille sambil menggebrak mejanya.

Hikari nampak terkejut reflek mundur dari posisi berdirinya tadi.

" setidaknya dicicipi dulu baru bilang tak suka " jawab Hikari cemberut, terlihatnya bibirnya maju setengah senti. Namun bukannya berhasil mendapat simpati, Rivaille malah semakin menatapnya dingin.

" Apa kau tidak dengar yang ku katakan tadi , ku bilang kopi hitam jangan pahit dan jangan terlalu manis . apa tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk menambahkan benda asing didalamnya Heh . " kata Rivaille setengah berteriak .

Hikari masih tidak percaya barusan yang di dengarnya . bahkan tanpa sadar dia masih termenung bisa dibilang syok tingkat akut.

" Apa yang kau tunggu, buat lagi sana, dan ingat- jangan tambahkan apapun. jelas !" ucap Rivaille penuh penekanan. Rivaille kembali mengutak atik laporannya tanpa peduli gadis di depannya itu tengah melotot padanya.

Hikari menghela nafas berat dan berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah sampai di dapur umpatan demi umpatan keluar dari mulut cantik Hikari. Dengan perasaan jengkel Hikari membuat kopinya lagi.

" Dasar cebol sialan , padahal kopi ini rasanya enak ,mungkin otaknya berukuran lebih pendek dari ukuran tubuhnya jadi dia tidak bisa membedakan kopi yang enak dan tidak." Umpat Hikari lirih sambil meneguk sendiri kopinya sampai habis. Namun entah setan apa yang berhasil merasuki Hikari hingga dia membuat ide gila. Hikari tersenyum menyeringai, entah apa yang tengah di fikirkannya. # hanya Hikari dan Author yang tahu. Hahahha#

5 menit kemudian Hikari membawa secangkir kopi lagi dan meletakkan di meja Rivaille.

" Silahkan Heichou." kata Hikari dengan senyuman yang di paksakan.

Rivaille menatap kopi di atas mejanya yang terlihat normal namun entahlah rasanya . Biasanya untuk pemula kalau tidak pahit ya terlalu manis . Dulu dia sering dibuatkan kopi oleh Petra, namun sekarang anak buahnya itu sudah tiada. Rivaille menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sekarang Rivaille harus membiasakan diri dengan kopi buatan bocah didepannya ini. Aku berharap cocok dilidahku . Batin Rivaille

" Bagus " kata Rivaille bangga karena berhasil membuat bocah di depannya ini mematuhinya.

" Ehm heichou, saya mohon ijin untuk mengambil barang - barang saya dulu sir? " Hikari menitipkan barang bawaannya di ruang tunggu markas yang ada di depan.

" Ya ambillah, dan- segeralah kembali jika tak ingin ku tinggal di sini." kata Rivaille sambil masih memeriksa laporan didepannya. Tangan Rivaille meraih cangkir kopi dan berniat meminumnya. Mengetahui hal itu Hikari segera berpamitan pergi.

" Kalau begitu saya permisi sir. " Hikari menundukkan kepalanya lalu buru -buru pergi keluar ruangan.

Rivaille meneguk kopinya , dan ...

BRUZZZZZ.....

"ASIIN..! "

" Bocah sialan...!." makinya dengan keras . Rivaille benar -benar marah dibuatnya .

" Beraninya bocah itu mengerjaiku akan kubalas kau nanti ". teriak Rivaille .

Hari ini bahkan sudah kedua kalinya Rivaille menyemburkan kopinya, pertama karna Ackerman kedua bocah Estelle itu, oh tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam ! ARG..!!!!

Rivaille didalam berkoar - koar ,sedangkan Hikari diluar ruangan Rivaille tertawa terpingkal -pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

" Memang enak dikerjain , itu tuh akibatnya kalau jadi pria banyak maunya, makan tuh garam. Hahaaha..." Jawabnya sambil mengibaskan rambut cokelatnya.

Hikaripun berlari pergi menjauh meninggalkan ruangan Rivaille dengan perasaan puas.

 

 

 

\- TO BE CONTINUED -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay Reader Gimana Chapter 2nya.
> 
> Menarik ? kurang menarik ? terlalu pendek ?
> 
> Arg...aku bikinnya buru -buru sekali. Mana mati lampu lagi ngulang 2 kali, bête kan.
> 
> bantu review ya biar jadi masukan buat ku . Mungkin ada kata -kata kurang enak bisa kasih tahu aku. Bakal aku revisi,tenang gak bakalan di denda kok .
> 
> Dichapter 3 bakal lebih seru lagi , bagaimana kehidupan Rivaille yang harus tinggal serumah dengan gadis asing. Lalu apa balasan yang di dapat Hikari karena telah berani mengerjai Rivaille .
> 
> Ikuti terus ya ceritanya .
> 
> Salam manis,
> 
> He-chanrlyna

**Author's Note:**

> Please Vote , Review dan selalu dukung aku untuk belajar menulis cerita yang lebih baik.
> 
> Love U All muaaaah <3
> 
>  
> 
> Regard 
> 
> He-chanrlyna ( * 0 * ) /


End file.
